


Fireworks on His Birthday

by demolitionbucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fireworks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demolitionbucky/pseuds/demolitionbucky
Summary: Steve turns another year older, and Bucky views fireworks as a menace.





	Fireworks on His Birthday

BOOM!

Dazzling colors lit up the sky as Bucky leapt from the couch. It's just fireworks... don't worry, he told himself as he sat his beer bottle down on the coffee table.

BANG! 

Loud colors of gold and maroon lit up the sky as the loud pop fizzled to an end. Purple and blue colors followed behind, popping excitedly against the clear, dark indigo night.

It's. Just. Fireworks. Stop worrying, he told himself again.

Bang... bang... bang– BOOM! 

Placing his hand over his ears, Bucky felt himself being pulled by his feet into Steve's bedroom. More pops bounced through their apartment, and Bucky's mind couldn't separate fireworks from war. Bucky didn't want to bother a sleeping Steve on his birthday, but his trembling hands and frantic heartbeat said otherwise.

Please, don't let me wake him up... Bucky thought, his heart leaping in his throat as another pop rattled in the night air. A soft wind billowed against his pajamas as he slid into bed next to Steve, realization that Steve had left the window open–he enjoyed fireworks unlike Bucky.

Pressing himself close to Steve, Bucky shut his eyes tight, a slight tremble in his body. Flashes of light echoed darkly in front of his closed eyes. He hastily buried his face against Steve's back, inhaling sharply. And to his utter horror, as soon as he buried himself against Steve's back, Bucky felt Steve stir.

"Buck..." Steve whispered, turning to face him, pulling him into his arms. He felt Bucky rest his face against his bare chest, warmth from fear radiating off him. "I'm here... it's okay... it's just my birthday," he soothed. 

But as Steve spoke these comforting words, Bucky flinched as the uproar of popping fireworks picked up quickly. Unable to think of anything else to do, Bucky pressed himself flush against Steve, keeping his eyes shut.

"Shhh..." Steve murmured, running a hand through Bucky's hair. "It's just fireworks... nothing to be afraid of..." he reassured him, looking down at him. "Listen... it's the finale now."

Bucky listened to the finale of fireworks. Each pop sent a shiver through him, but as he listened, he tried to think of happier thoughts than losing people he loved in war. As the pops quickened, he felt himself pressed closely against Steve, his thoughts of limp bodies in front of him fading into happier thoughts he had with Steve.

As the fireworks died down, Steve continued keeping Bucky in his arms, running patterns against his back. His eyes fell shut as he held Bucky in his arms, and a soft smile spread across his lips as he felt Bucky's chest rise against his continuously slower.

"It's over, Buck, you're all right..." Steve whispered, pressing a kiss on top of Bucky's head. "It's midnight now... we should be able to sleep," he began, sighing softly in relief. "Rarely do people stay up later to set off more fireworks, but hey, they can technically do what they want..."

Smiling at Steve's comment, Bucky gently moved to look up at Steve. "If anyone else shoots off anymore fireworks–" he began, voice wavering as he thought of more bangs, booms, and pops...

"They'll have me to deal with," Steve finished, smiling fondly at Bucky, leaning down to kiss him.

"I love you even on your birthday, punk," Bucky murmured against Steve's lips, disdain for fireworks clear in his voice.

"I love you, too, jerk," Steve whispered, breaking the kiss to wrap up Bucky in his arms again.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @demolitionbucky


End file.
